Chapter 31: Loss Brain 5
Quick Summary Members of Kouhei's Group are chasing Rion and Yuki and after losing them, they run into Kanako. She however manages to struggle herself free and escape, only to run into Kouhei. Full Summary In the darkness of the Limestone Cavern, Kouhei is hiding behind a wall. He is avoiding Rion. The last time he saw her, was on the Plane when the animals attacked them. Since then he doesn't know how he will greet her. Rion senses something is wrong. When she asks where Kouhei is, Ueno gives Rion and Yuki a Rock. It is meant to kill each other. Yuki looks at her rock. It has blood on it. Ueno confesses the blood belonged to Tomo Sugiyama. They just killed her a moment ago. Yuki and Rion realise the demonic killer is their fellow students. Rion swings her rock at Yuki. They have no choice, but to do this or they'll be killed. Rion tackles Yuki and pins her down. Kouhei's Group are standing on the side cheering them up. Rion whispers something into Yuki's ear. They're struggling and turning away from them and at the last moment they sprint away from the group. Kouhei's Group is still dazed about what just happened. After that they realise it was an escape plan. They are now chasing after them. Kouhei is at his hiding place when he heard Rion calling Akira's name out. Kouhei recalled his memories from the plane. They couldn't find Akira anywhere. He laughs very hard, because Akira is not the guy who would die so easily. As he looks down at Tomo's body, he knows he can't go back how he was. Kouhei's Group are hunting Rion and Yuki down. Miyajima is much faster than the rest, so he should hunt them alone. While the rest of them will search for Yuki's friends. A lone Lystrosaurus was walking the cavern alone when he hears human's voices. Akira's Group is calling Yuki and Rion out. They heard the screams, but they couldn't find them. Akira heard something, and when he turns around he doesn't see Kanako anymore. Everyone is starting to freak out about Kanako's disappearance. Makita, Ueno and Kouhei's Group Boy are holding Kanako hostage. Their plan is to capture them one by one. They will take care of her when her voice can't reach anyone. Kanako bits Ueno's hand. Next she kicks Kouhei's Group Boy in the crotch. With her on the ground she flees from the students. They want to chase after her, but Ueno has other idea. Akira's Group is still searching for Kanako. Shirou has a theory about her disappearance. He suggests the murderers have kidnapped Kanako. They have started targeting Akira's Group members, instead of Kouhei's Group. Akira isn't buying Shirou's theory. He will hurt them if they hurt his friends. Miina kicks him in the nuts to wake him up. They are other people who are worrying about their friends also. Now they are all fired up to find their friends. Alone in the cavern Kanako is walking through a set of corridors. At the next corridor she accidently bumps into Kouhei. She recognises him instantly, because of his hairstyle. He is glad to meet her. His eyes have a sinister gaze at her. Characters Trivia Category:Manga Category:Brain Loss Arc